Street (Bristol)
The performers of Street are the larger-than-life characters that interact with the Faire patrons on the streets of the Bristol Renaissance Faire. They are one of the troupes that have been at Bristol in one form or another since the beginning in 1976. They are currently directed by Ansel Burch. 1996 See also Bristol Rabble Rousers, Pusblotches. Eric Forsberg (Director) as Silas Brimfire Kate Alberts as Daffodil "Daffy" Lakenwitt Shireen Baker as Scrubby George Jamie Baue as Myllicent Prattler Carol Black as Lady Ettie Gary Boeck (Fight Cast Director) as Benedick Dogberry Katherine Bus as Bessy Biggins, the Mistress of Misrule Melissa Carlson as Mouse Brimlock Rick Cleveringa as Sir John Harrington Helena Collins as Aspen Oddsnends Georgia DeFalco as Spring Freshart Jason A. Fassl as Dizzy Rhodes, map maker Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom, Keeper of the Privies Tim Ferguson as Lord Mayor Richard Bailey Eric Forsberg as Silas Brimfire Oren Graupe as Charles "Chaz" Topps Elizabeth Greene as Aidan Elswyth Charles Guthrie as Alderman Cecil Snavely Marla S. Hudnall as Fanny Oddsnedds, rag picker/groveler Melissa Humbert as Martha Manfree, herbwoman Beth Jaeniche as Penelope (Penny) Picengive Elizabeth Jelinek as Cora Hopkins John Jelinek as Gouter Kelley Rich Kordus as Jacko Spade April Lynn Kurth as Hailey Bailey, brat Patti Lahey as Belinda Bailey Sheryll Lamkin as Schatze the German Attack Wench Jennifer Lorenc as Grace Notte Allegra Mather as Prudence Blackwater Jeff McLane as Don Bernardino de Mendoza, Ambassador from Spain Maurice McNicholas as Ebenezer Hellstone Jim Owczarski as Sir Edward Coke, Attorney General Brandy Pawlak as Ludrea Lumpen, alchemist Greg Pendzick as Cyrus Tepperton, inventor Ann-Elizabeth Shapera as Jane the Phoole Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels Heather Winterling as Calla Fiyona 1997 Shireen Baker as Lorilie Moss Carol Black as Lady Ettie Katherine Bus as Bessy Biggins, the Mistress of Misrule Rick Cleveringa as Sir John Harrington Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom, Keeper of the Privies Tim Ferguson as Lord Mayor Richard Bailey Eric Forsberg as Silas Brimfire John Jelinek as Gouter Kelley, the Scot April Lynn Kurth as Hailey Bailey Patti Lahey as Belinda Bailey Sheryll Lamkin as Schatze the German Attack Wench Maurice McNicholas as Ebenezer Hellstone Jim Owczarski as Sir Edward Coke, Attorney General Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels Heather Winterling as Oeiliad Bots Jyncks as the Great Foole 1998 Shireen Baker as Maggie Sweet Carol Black as Lady Ettie Christopher J. Buehlman as Christophe the Insulter Katherine Bus as Betsy Bailey, the Widow William Crum as Will Crowley Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom, Keeper of the Privies April Lynn Kurth as Hailey Bailey Sheryll Lamkin as Schatze the German Attack Wench Jim Owczarski as Sir Edward Coke, Attorney General Kevin Papp as Swipe Freeley Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels Regina Webster as Mariam Hup, Match Maker Heather Winterling as Oeiliad Bots Jyncks as Himself 1999 Ann-Elizabeth Shapera (Director) as Jane the Phoole Carol Black as Lady Ettie Christopher J. Buehlman as Christophe the Insulter Katherine Bus as Betsy Bailey, the Widow Dave Fallest as Jack Ennabocks Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom, Privy Cleaner Joseph G. Fernandez as Basil Padgett Elizabeth Gaubatz as Auntie Iphegenia Credenza Jennifer Glueckstein as Aphrodite Quickly Bevan Iredell as Dog and Troll Marcella Kearns as Grace Underfoot April Lynn Kurth as Emily Smiles Sheryll Lamkin as [Schatze the German Attack Wench Brian Leo as Rev. Ian MacAllister Jeff McLane as William Shakespeare Kari Mulac as Grungetta Petals Mark Newman as Gerald Lee, Legal Aide to Sir Edward Coke Jim Owczarski as Sir Edward Coke, Attorney General Michelle Owczarski as Bridget Paston, Lady Coke Kevin Papp as Godfrey Gadshill, Towne Crier Christian Reynolds as Really Big Puppeteer Andrew Roberts as Enormous Puppeteer Ralph Scotese as Master Todd Sweeney, Barber Surgeon John Seaton as Aonghus MacPherson Splat as Splat Melissa Tropp as Auntie Grizelda Credenza Benjamin Williams as Preposterous, Master of the Obvious Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels 2000 Ann-Elizabeth Shapera (Director) as Jane the Phoole Christopher J. Buehlman as Christophe the Insulter Carol Black as Lady Ettie Katherine Bus as Holly Mackerel Tom Charney as [Raffe Sadler Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom Jeff Gee as Fiddler Davy Jenkins Marcella Kearns as Secunda Nonne Connie Kowlski as Ophelia Pipe Sheryll Lamkin as Schatze the German Attack Wench Clare Martin as Sarah Bellum Maurice McNicholas as Dr. John Dee Kari Mulac as Grungetta Petals Rebecca Pennigsdorf as Bertha Breech Paul Pfannenstiel as Tom Micah Philbrook as Robin Tilney Ralph Scotese as Master Todd Sweeney, Barber Surgeon John Seaton as Aonghus MacPhearson Alan Vuchichevich as Tomjon, the Village Idiot John Walski as Ha'Penny Spittlesacke, the Earl of Bedlam Gram Watts as Nym Bullfingers Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels 2001 Ann-Elizabeth Shapera (Director) as Jane the Phoole Clare Martin (Assistant Director) as Sarah Bellum, Barber Surgeon Carol Black as Lady Ettie Suzanne Bracken as Henrietta "Henny" Crochette Dennis Bruminski as Rutherford Rump, Jack-of-All-Trades Christopher J. Buehlman as Christophe the Insulter steve buscemi as Mouse Robert Dahl as Abercrombie Drink Curtiss Duensing as Signore Zappo Julius Fassl as Loxen Bagel Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom Steven Fluet as Rowan Wayfarer Jennifer Glueckstein as Aphrodite Quickly Jennifer Higgins-Sorge as Hedwig Kindermacher, Midwife Chris Ivanovich as Ivanovich the Magician Andrew Jordan as Fitch the Scrounge Connie Kowalski as Ophelia Pipe Kurt Marten as Jyncks, the Gyant Jester/Johann the Butcher Maurice McNicholas as Ebenezer Hellstone, Puritan Steve Schroeder as Nicholas Carriwitchet, Justice of the Peace Brianna Sloane as Mouse John Walski as Ha'Penny Spittlesacke, the Earl of Bedlam Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels 2002 Ann-Elizabeth Shapera (Director) as Jane the Phoole Clare Martin as Penny Dreadful Scott Ald as the Village Idiot Rick Austin as Barnabus Birdsong Carol Black as Lady Ettie Suzanne Bracken as Lady Fortune Merrier Sarah Clark as Catastrophe Masthead, Lightskirt Robert Dahl as Abercrombie Drink, Towne Apothecary Curtiss Duensing as Signore Zappo Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom David Getzin as Pickford Scrimshaw, Scheming Scrivener Trinity Hamilton as Magdalene Maypole, Mistress of Misrule Glenese Hand as Ill Gotten Booty Chris Ivanovich as Lucky Pinch Andrew Jordan as Bertram Buttlescut, Manservant for Hire Julie Laureano as Calliope Whymme, Bristol's Muse Kurt Marten as Jyncks, the Gyant Jester Gina Martino as Marionette Jeff McLane as William Shakespeare Jonathon Morris as Puppet Master Joshua Safford as Jeremiah Wiggins Steve Schroeder as Lord Mayor Festivus Merrier John Seaton as Aonghus MacPhearson Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels 2003 See also Towne Criers. Ann-Elizabeth Shapera (Director) as Jane the Phoole Marcella Kearns (Assistant Director) as Moria Goodes Deanna Antony as Molly Flog Lindsey Baumgardner as Ill Gotten Booty Carol Black as Lady Ettie Christopher J. Buehlman as Christophe the Insulter (one weekend) Robert Dahl as Abercrombie Drink Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom Joseph G. Fernandez as Quellman Gadfly Elizabeth Kelly as Phyllis, Dorcas, and Betty Sue Wyrd Kurt Marten as Jyncks, the Gyant Jester Gina Martino as Marionette Mitch Mattson as Constable Klunk Tim Palecek as Hieronymus Fudge, Groveler Edith Paulbicke as Philadelphia Phiggwiggin Joshua Safford as Jeremiah Wiggins Steve Schroeder as Lord Mayor Festivus Merrier Brianna Sloane as the Duir Faery Terry Truckenbrod as Puppet Master John Walski as Ha'Penny Spittlesacke, the Earl of Bedlam Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels 2004 See also The Fantastickals and Towne Criers. Ann-Elizabeth Shapera (Director) as Jane the Phoole Marcella Kearns (Assistant Director) as Captain Lucy Cannon Carol Black as Lady Ettie Tom Charney as Fasso Latido Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom Lisa Marie Jelinek as Jyngles the Jesterette Julie Laureano as Jezebel Harlotte Steve Mack as Manuel Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Ramirez Kurt A. Marten as Jyncks, the Gyant Jester Kevin McGroarty as Doctor Canard Maurice McNicholas as Ebenezer Hellstone Alexandra Nehrkorn as Marionette Timothy O'Brien as Sir Victor Dauntless Kevin Paap as Johnny Puddin' Head (last two weekends) Frieda Paras-Jones as Mamma Zini William Schmidt as Flavius Fawnsquire Charles Sommers as Digger Terry Truckenbrod as Stiltwalker/Puppet Master John Walski as Ha'Penny Spittlesacke (limited days) Richard Weber as Sir Edmund Tilney, Master of the Revels (1st-7th weekend) 2005 See also The Fantastickals, Street Variety and Towne Criers. Ann-Elizabeth Shapera (Director) as Jane the Phoole Deanna Antony as Molly Flog (1st-5th weekend) Neil Arsenty as Constable Raspberry Carol Black as Lady Ettie Tom Charney as Fasso Latido Stephanie Draus as Mistress Rue and various (limited days) Steven E. Fassl as Odorferious Thunderbottom Jill Frederickson as Captain Grace Underfyre, Pirate Queen (1st-4th weekend) Tim Ferguson as Monarcho the Jester (7th-9th weekend) Frederick Henry as William Drynkmore Steve Mack as Manuel Benedicto Pacifico Juan Maria Ramirez (limited days) Lisa Marie Jelinek as Jyngles the Jesterette Sheryll Lamkin as Schatze the German Attack Wench (7th weekend) Julie Laureano as Jezebel Harlotte Kurt A. Marten as Jyncks, the Gyant Jester Clare Martin as Priscilla Charybdis (limited days) Maurice McNicholas as Ebenezer Hellstone (8th-9th weekend) Timothy O'Brien as Sir Victor Dauntless (limited days) Kevin Paap as Johnny Puddin' Head Frieda Paras-Jones as Mamma Zini Steve Schroeder as Lord Mayor Oliver Newcastle (8th-9th weekend) Jennifer Spridco as Marionette Terry Truckenbrod as Stiltwalker/Puppet Master (3rd-9th weekend) Richard Weber as Lord Mayor Egads Newcastle (1st-7th weekend) 2007 Cast List Street Theatre Director: Ann-Elizabeth Shapera Street Captain: Julie Jester Jane the Phoole - Ann-Elizabeth Shapera Village Dignitaries: Lady Ettie - Carol Black Christophe the Insulter - Chris Buehlman Oderferious Thunderbottom - Steve Fassl Sir Walter Ralegh - Joseph Manussier Lord Mayor Oliver Newcastle - Stephen P. Schroeder Kina - Amy Wachtel Lord Mayor Egads Newcastle - Richard Weber Fooles: Stoofachia Numkins - Adam Boczar Fatuuous the Flatulant - Fred Henry Monarcho - T. Stacy Hicks Blarney Rubble - Shane Hill Renard Malperduy - Justin Jennings Molly Faullie - Gwen Kelly-Masterton Trampolina - Jamie Luemen Isabelle Noisy - Erin Schmeling Polly Faullie - Anne Sieg Dockside Floozies: Jezebel Harlotte - Julie Jester Roxana Coxcomb - Meredith DePalma Mad Molly Wiggins - Danielle DeVelasco-Hamilton Pleasance Lovertine - Amanda Spreeman Kitty Merkyn - Katie Thompson Giant Puppets and Crewe: Jyncks - Kurt Marten Jyngles the Jesterette - Lisa Jelinek Geppetto the Puppeteer - Terry Trukenbrod Marionette - Cheryl Friedman Claude Hopper - Carl Jester (Puppet Spotter) Hail and Well Met: Theophila Chatterly - Ginger Breo Philomela Verticeles Chatterly - Tabitha Breo Lady Chatterly - Denise ProhaskaCategory:Bristol Renaissance Faire 2010 Cast List Street Theatre Director: Adam McAleavey Sarah-Jean Benjamin - Abigail Normyl Carol Black - Lady Ettie Nicole Borge - Miss Evelyn Tayte Tabitha Breo - Philomelia Willywycket Ansel Burch - Captain Martin Frobisher Melissa Carlson - The Living Statue Amy Christiansen - Amorianna Sutherland Alexis Cohen-Pena - Gertrude Normyl Meredith DePalma - Kiss Me Kate Ellen DeSitter - Mary Onett and Krysa Ubitsa Steve Fassl - Oderferious Thunderbottom Julie Ferris - Ginny Lightskirt Brandon Ghislain - Ricco Ostensio Fred Henry - William Drynkmore Chris Ivanovich - Ivanovich the Impossibilist Carl Jester (Puppet Spotter) - Bodger Julie Jester - Jezebel Harlotte Marissa Johnson - Meredith Mackleberry Andy Maar (Puppet Spotter) - Robert Christiansen Brian Miskelley - Thee Bluebeard Mindi Nellis - Candice Blunderwood Sophie Ng (Chalk Artist) - Sophia Greenestreet Stacey Williams-Ng (Chalk Artist) - Scarlett Greenestreet Patrick O’Donnell - Willy Wynkle Arne Parrott - Dylan of Robertshire Patrick Perkins - Sir Hector Badgersworth Joshua Safford - Jeremiah Wiggins/Raven Eric Schabla - Christopher Marlowe Stephen P. Schroeder - Lord Mayor Oliver Newcastle Amanda Spreeman - Perry Winkle Erika Stai - Lady Lotus Blossom Alexis Cory Stein - Ember Penniesworth Juliet Stephens-Tripp - Rose, the Living Music Box Terry Truckenbrod (Puppeteer) - Oscar Broombuster John Walski - Ha’Penny Spitelsack, Earl of Bedlam Richard Weber - Lord Mayor Egads Newcastle Britney Whitnall - Merriweather Normyl John Wohlers (Puppet Spotter) - John T. Hawser